Mignola's Heir
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: This story is a companion piece to "Secret of a Royal Sorcerer" in that story it is revealed that Cedric inherited a power from his grandfather, this story explains why and how Cedric came to possess it. [Two-Shot]
1. NOTE

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

* * *

 **_[ NOTE ]_**

* * *

So a quick thing before the story starts and that's the ages of those involved, as the show provides none I've had to guess. The only confirmed thing we have is Cedric is a year younger than Roland the second, and he has been studying magic for 15 years (at least formally studying that is).

So at the start of the show I believe Sofia is 8, Amber and James are 10, Roland 29 and Cedric would be 28. I also feel Miranda is around 28 and Cordelia is the same age as Tily around 31 and cant forget Calista at 3

My reasoning for this is if Roland were 18 when he took the throne it would make sense for him to have had a betrothed, and if they consummate their union as is tradition, then Amber and James would have been born the following year.

It was not uncommon for those of rank to bare an hair so young especially in the medieval times which is when this series was set for (with modern twists of course).

I know this is all speculation, but I needed to set a timeframe for myself as much as for those of you reading this.

As said in my other Sofia the First story Secrets of a Royal Sorcerer Sofia was having a birthday when the Shadelings attack, by my math and were I want the story to sit Sofia turned 10. Roland 31, Miranda and Cedric 30, Cordelia 33 and Calista at 5.

No, I didn't forget our favorite Stweart Baileywick for him I feel he is 50 he is too good at what he does to not have MANY years of experience, but he is still young enough to keep up with the royal children.

* * *

 **_[ NOTE ]_**

* * *

.


	2. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

A bright flash of purple light followed by thundering hooves broke the still winter night, a soft flurry of white drifted from the black sky, the breath of both man and beast left wisps of steamy vapor in their wake.

"Faster," the rider beckoned to the exhausted creature.

The horse did as its master wished and pushed forward with great effort, soon the tiled roofs of Dunwiddie came into view, but the rider speed past the sleeping houses, heading for the royal palace of Enchancian.

As they enter the cobbled courtyard, the rider pulls back hard on the rains, jumping from the saddle before the animal entirely stopped, a young man quickly grab the reins well the rider ascended the stairs where two figures waited.

"I'm glad you made it before the storm, Rothschild," King Roland the first stated, "a rooms been made ready for your use, Baileywick here will show you its location. I made sure that it is relatively close to the tower for convenience. Baileywick," the King beckoned to the fresh face Stewart a few steps behind him, "see to it that our guest needs are provided for."

"Of course Your Majesty," the Stewart said with a bow, "right this way," a quiver crept into his voice as he said this, he had only taken this position as a full-fledged Castle Stewart last spring, and this was the first emergency situation he's had to manage.

To say he was overwhelmed was an understatement, but he had been trained for this and remained calm as he leads the rider through the black hallways a single candle in his hand for illumination.

Baileywick showed Rothschild the door of his room, before leading him to the stairwell of the Sorcerer's Tower.

"I know the way from here, thank you," Rothschild said before bounding up the stairs.

He slowed his pace as he can upon the closed oak door, knocking on the polished surface it was opened to the weeping face of Winifred the Wise.

"Oh my precious daughter," Rothschild cooed embracing her, she cried into her father's chest will he rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"WINIFRED," a voice from the upper floor shouted, "I NEED MORE WITCH HAZEL QUICKLY," it demanded.

"COMING," Winifred shouted back, she bolted to a broad chest of drawers and started to rummage through them.

Her father shed his winter coat and took the bottle she had found, "I'll take it," he told her with a kiss on the forehead; she nodded before he took two stairs at a time up to the second floor.

The first door he came upon was wide open Goodwin was hunched over the small bed when Rothschild walked in, he handed it to his son in law.

"WINIFRED...oh," Goodwin started to shout when the bottle was shoved in his face, he grabbed it and dumped half the contents in a small pot on the nightstand, "thank God you're here! Maybe with all your travels, you might know what this is?" Goodwin asked taking a spoon full of the now bubbling brew and dripping it along the length of a small cloth.

Rothschild didn't hear Goodwin's words instead his focus lay on the small child occupying the bed, his grandson Cedric, his precious seven-year-old Nepos* lay deathly pale tremors raked his tiny frame, he watched Goodwin remove the cloth from Cedric's forehead to replace it with the one he prepared a few moments before.

When it was gone Rothschild breath caught in his through, Cedric's hair was turning white, 'his life force…' he thought gripping the bedpost, "what happened?" he demanded though he knew the answer.

"Nether Winifred nor myself know. He and Cordelia were playing this afternoon in the gardens when she came screaming into the castle that something had happened, and he wasn't getting up," Goodwin explained, "when we got to him, he was convulsing with the intensity of one with Falling Sickness*. I found a small set of puncture wounds it wasn't a snake," he continued; he lifted the heavy blanket to show the child's leg, and a triangle make marred the porcelain skin, the flesh just around it hot and inflamed, "I know of no creature that courses this bite."

"I do," Rothschild thundered, the anger clear and raw, Goodwin whipped around to look at the man when he found a finger digging into his forehead, "sleep," Rothschild hissed.

A violet rune appeared, and Goodwin's eyes went dull, and his body slacks though not enough to fall from his chair.

Rothschild made his way downstairs to Winifred and cast the same spell on her, before going to the second room to find Cordelia, he then places the same spell on her. Once all three were asleep, he said a few words and snapped his fingers the runes disappear.

Heading back to the sick room he scooped up Cedric blanket and all before he summoned a large rune below him and with a flash of light, they vanished only to reappear at the small cove not far from the palace.

Snow and sand swirled around them as Rothschild laid Cedric gently upon the ground close to the water's edge. Rothschild brushed the white strands of hair from Cedric's face, "my poor boy, that witch Megumi did this she's been after me a long time then she turned her sights on you," he said in a gentle voice.

"I'm sorry, so sorry for what has to be done, Triad Worm venom has no cure, and only Rune Mages are immune to it. I planned to take this cures to the grave with me, it probably would have made its way to you or your sister when I died, but there was no way in hell I was giving it willingly to either of you," he explained taking a pale hand in his.

Rothschild closed his eyes and gathered his strength, ribbons of water flowed from the ocean and surrounded the two before starting to glow a soft blue. The snow that hung in the air seemed to stop falling even the wind had died it was as if nature was holding its breath. It was at this moment that Rothschild spoke.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: (sorry forgot to add this) Nepos - means grandson. Falling Sickness - Old term for epilepsy.


	3. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

 _"Twas once mine shall b e thous, Twas power given shall be passed again, by hand of elder to one of flesh, innocence still held in heart. _

_Mind free from thought, but of your own, let thine heart be thine guide down a path of light and dark._

 _Use these powers mysterious in birth to protect thine self and others or so they be thine downfall._

"Be it known I Rothschild grandson of Kimberly, grandfather to Cedric pass on Mignola's mantle to you Cedric son of Winifred," Rothschild finished and opened his eyes.

Rings and word written in purple light wound its way around the small frame, Rothschild looked at the back of the hand he had been holding, a complete rune sat hovering just above the skin, with a quick breath the runes vanished, and nature went back to normal.

The biting cold made itself known to the older man, he looked at his burnt hand and tattered sleeve, he had used a great deal of strength in the transfer ritual, but Rothschild knew he needed to get his grandson back inside.

He heaved him up into his arms as the boy stirred, "grandpa?" he questioned.

"Shush my boy, close your eyes I'll have you inside in a moment," Rothschild told him walking up the stone stairs.

By luck or divine intervention he made it inside without being seen, the last thing he needed was to explain what he was doing walking the castle grounds in the middle of the night with a sick child. Though not so much anymore in the bright light of the winter moon Rothschild could see color returning to the boy's checks.

* * *

The sound of chirping birds was what Goodwin first heard when he woke up; he groggily rubbed at his temple when a thought struck him.

"CEDRIC!?" he cried jumping from his chair, the bed was empty, he ran from the room.

Halfway down the stairs, he stopped the panic leaving him as he found his father in law, curled into an armchair Cedric cradled in his arms, both covered in a heavy blanket.

"I found them there not long ago," Winifred said from her seat at the workbench, "I can't believe I managed to doze off. Honestly, I don't care it looks as if Cedric is going to be fine," she told her husband.

"Is he?," Goodwin questioned taking a closer look and seeing healthy skin and even breaths, "It was a bad bout of pneumonia, I thought we were going to lose him," he told his wife hugging her.

"I was so worried about him," Winifred told Goodwin hugging him back.

Goodwin released her and approached the sleeping pair, taking his son from Rothschild, Goodwin brought him back upstairs.

"Dad, wake up," Winifred cooed shaking his shoulder slightly.

He jumped clear out of his seat at the touch, before crumbling to the floor, "good lord Winfred, you scared the daylights out of me," he said from the floor.

"Is everyone alright?" Goodwin called from the balcony; he had come to see what had fallen.

"All's well," both Winifred and Rothschild called.

"Alright, come up when you get a chance, Winifred," Goodwin said.

"Okay be there in a moment," she said, "father what happened to your hand?" she asked noting the bandage.

"You know me and my clumsiness. I'm always doing something to hurt myself this time it was tripping into the stonework of this tower. It needs a good buffing," Rothschild lied through his teeth, hoping his good fortune held up.

Winifred didn't quite believe him, but she knew if she pushed he would clam up like always when it came to his mysteries injuries, "I agree it could use a polish. Try and get some sleep, your eyes are black. Your not a young man anymore," she said heading up the stairs.

The cracking in his back agreed with that statement as he picked himself up, his legs felt like jelly. Once off the floor, there was one last thing he needed to do.

Find a way to give Cedric Mignola's spell book.

' _Wassailia was in a few weeks maybe I could give it as a gift_ ,' he thought making his way downstairs to his room, ' _Cedric loves collecting peculiar magical items as long as it's passed into his hands I've completed my duty._ '

"But first a nap," he said aloud.

"GRANDPA!" Cordelia yelled bounding down after him.

' _Well, there goes that_ ,' Rothschild thought, turning to face the child who babbled on about all the things she would like to do with him that morning.

' _Naps can wait, I have a family to spend time with_ ,' on that final thought he allowed Cordelia to drag him off to play some game he had never heard of.

* * *

 **_[ ~FIN~ ]_**

* * *

Note: Rothschild is my OC.


End file.
